


Winter Rain

by Zarla



Category: Phoenix Wright
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Short, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-01
Updated: 2007-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarla/pseuds/Zarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter in L.A. and Jack sees <strike>Will</strike> someone while heading home. omg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet and omg fluff. I mostly did this to poke fun at winter around here and how people flip out over it. IT'S JUST RAIN GUYS. YOU WON'T MELT.  
> Also because the idea of Will with his hair all wet is like aww.  
> Kind of works off the idea from that other fic of mine where Jack and Will are friends ~~with benefits~~. I still maintain that that's not entirely implausible.

It was always interesting when it rained in L.A. Everyone went insane.

There were the frantic constant news reports ("Stormwatch!") for days beforehand with advice on what you, the viewer, could do to prepare for the hour-long drizzle that heralded the end of days. There was the panicky, unpredictable behavior of everyone on the road, from the freeways to the surface streets, that always resulted in several accidents. There was always the amusing spectacle of watching those who had been in a store when the rain started. They would emerge and, baffled, stare at the sky and across the parking lot to their car, unable to decide what to do without an umbrella. Apparently no one could imagine just walking to their car and getting wet.

Frankly, it was ridiculous but honestly, it didn't rain here very often. Some people just couldn't handle that very well. Either way, Jack wasn't looking forward to driving home tonight, that was for sure.

It probably wouldn't rain for very much longer, given that it had started about two hours ago. It was still coming down pretty hard though, harder than usual... might even last until he got home, and driving in actual hard rain with everyone around him slamming on their brakes and shifting lanes randomly and in general freaking out over nothing didn't sound appealing.

Still, staying at the cold and damp studio didn't sound like much fun either, and there was a show he wanted to watch tonight, so he couldn't wait this one out.

He opened his umbrella, tucked his trench coat tighter around himself, and stepped out from underneath the awning. There were still a few techies milling about under the awning's protection, trying to figure out what to do. You'd think that water would melt a guy by the way some people treated it. Jack shook his head and shivered. It was pretty cold though. Well, it was February after all...some cold weather was due. Probably around forty degrees by his guess...harsh stuff.

He was heading for his car, trying to avoid puddles that would soak through his tennis shoes, when he caught some movement from the corner of his eye through the sheets of rain. Someone else heading home...he turned his head to see who it was.

"Aw no..." Jack stopped. "You gotta be kidding..."

Sure enough, it was Will, trudging through the rain with no umbrella. Jack thought briefly about his show, then decided it wouldn't hurt to miss it once.

He trotted over to where Will was walking, who didn't see him until he was only a few feet away. Will looked miserable and cold, only a light jacket thrown over his normal attire. The rain must have caught him by surprise. Jack was taken aback for a moment at how different Will looked when he was wet...normally his wild hair gave him a great sense of...well, volume, but sopping wet...he cut a pitiful figure.

"Will! Hey, wait up!"

Will startled, then turned to look at him. A flash of embarrassment crossed his face. "J-Jack, hi, I was just...just heading home..."

"You're soaked! You didn't bring an umbrella?" Jack tried not to shiver himself at the sight of him. Will shook his head sheepishly.

"I didn't think it'd rain today..."

"Well, come on." Jack waved Will over. Will blinked in response at his gesture, plainly confused.

"What?"

"Get over here." Jack gave him a lopsided smile. "I'll walk with you. We can share."

"Wha- oh, oh!" Will's eyes widened as he realized, and he shook his head with a weak smile. "No, no t-that's okay, Jack, you don't have to-"

Jack wasn't about to put up with that in this kind of weather. He reached out and grabbed Will's shoulder, pulling him to his side with a quick easy motion. Will didn't resist, perhaps too surprised or reluctant to seriously decline his offer. He did make a short, startled sound though. Jack shook his head.

"Don't give me that, it's freezing out and you're soaking wet. Least I can do is share my umbrella with you. Where you headed?"

"You don't have to..." Will said weakly, but he didn't try to get away. Jack knew he wouldn't...you'd have to be an idiot to seriously refuse an umbrella in this kind of weather.

"Pfft." Jack rolled his eyes, and he kept his hand on Will's shoulder. Maybe that'd help warm him up a bit, he felt ice cold. "Where you headed?"

"I..." Will looked away, a bit of red coloring his otherwise pale cheeks. "The bus stop..."

"You take the bus?" Jack raised an eyebrow. Will nodded. The Steel Samurai took the _bus_? Well, this was Will he was talking about, but still. In this weather?

Jack stopped, and Will stumbled a little but stopped with him. "No way. I'll take you home."

Will looked almost comically surprised. "No, you don't- it's okay, I'll be fine-"

"I don't have to, but I will." Jack squeezed his shoulder to stop his protests, and Will looked down, his voice trailing off. "C'mon."

"Jack, really..."

"Trust me, my car's a lot better than the bus. I can put on the heater, get you home in no time."

"I'll get the seat all wet..." Will mumbled.

"Big deal!" Jack laughed a little, and he turned around to lead them back to his car. Will didn't resist. "What kind of guy would leave you out here in weather like this?"

Will didn't say anything for a little while, still shivering beneath Jack's hand. He could feel his coat beginning to absorb the moisture from Will's...a little uncomfortable, but nothing that the car heater wouldn't fix.

"Jack..."

"Mm?"

Will turned his head towards him, and Jack turned to meet his gaze. He looked so much smaller with his hair all slicked down...if it were at all possible, he somehow looked even more vulnerable than usual. That was something of an accomplishment, given this was Will he was looking at here. "T-thanks."

Jack smiled, and he squeezed Will's shoulder again. "My pleasure."

Will looked at him for a few more seconds before turning back to his feet, apparently just as concerned about puddles as Jack was before. On that thought, Jack noticed an uncomfortable wet sensation in his shoes...great. He hated wet shoes.

Jack was trying to recall whether it was safe to throw shoes in the dryer when Will leaned his head on his shoulder.

Jack raised an eyebrow and waited for an explanation, but none seemed to be coming. He shook his head with a smile and patted Will's shoulder. "Aww, it's nothing, Will, really."

Will said something, but he couldn't quite make it out. Jack considered asking him to say it again, then decided to just enjoy the moment while he had it.

It might have been cold and wet, but really, he couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.


End file.
